


In The Office

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-28
Updated: 2005-05-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin replays the game with Brian in his office.





	In The Office

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

A blue hue floated over the office, casting long shadows over looming stacks of books, papers, and the forlorn face of Brian Kinney. Tired hazel eyes glared at the computer screen, blinked, and squeezed shut. Aching fingers reached up to rub his face, then escaped through already messy hair. A quick glance at his watch furthered his dismay. 

"Ryder, you miserable piece of shit." He muttered, swiping his finger across a few miscellaneous keys, then deleting the mess. If only he could delete the mess around him. Wondering why he and he alone had been chosen to get rid of anything older than seven years in the company vault, Brian dialed his loft. It wasn't his fault the boss overheard his rendition of a wild night at the Ryder family home. The truth hurt. 

Besides, Brian had been on his lunch break at the time. It should not have counted. 

A smile lit his glum face. Getting caught was half the fun after all, especially if one could duplicate the rage on Ryder's face. Only now the man responsible for his imprisonment was walking around the building, randomly checking on the status of Brian's impossible project, waiting for a chance to fire him. 

The answering machine picked up, the recorded voice sounding far too cheery for his current situation. "Justin, it's nearly three am, you had better be home." Brian scolded the boy, wishing that Justin had answered and breathed some life into the early morning. "Shit, you're probably lucky enough to be asleep. I got stuck working late because that asshole decided that his wife is more fun in bed than I made her out to be. At least I didn't call her a whore." Brian mused. "I did her justice." Pause, desperately. "Justin! Wake up, I'm fucking bored!" Brian's voice purposely rose like a child's, trying to wake the boy. "Okay, I guess I'm all alone, again!" He sobbed dramatically, then remembered that eventually, someone would actually hear him. "You better delete this message or you're dead!" He ordered, then whispered: "Good night, Justin." After tossing the cell phone onto his shirt and jacket, both of the latter crumpled on the floor under a dangerously leaning sack of old business luncheon orders, Brian went out to the water cooler to wake himself up. 

At first, he didn't notice the envelope taped to the bottle, it's white face disrupted by a single written name: Brian. The exhausted ad exec's body had found its way through the office without the use of sight, without the use of thought. Shockingly cold water snapped him out of his slump as it soaked through the front of his shirt. 

"Shit!" He hissed, instinctually jumping away from the spill, though it did no good to spare his white undershirt. "Okay, I'm awake." He sighed, swiping at his front. The chill felt relaxing, soothing, a feeling he associated with the gentle caresses of Justin Taylor when the boy awoke before him on Saturday morning. 

The letter screamed in front of his face, illuminated with the dimmed fluorescent light blinking overhead, pulling Brian from his weekend fantasies. "The fuck?" He muttered, finding that when a person was alone, one's own voice talked to itself as if in the company of friends. The writing was Justin's, of that Brian was sure, as he turned the note over in his hands. Numb fingers opened the sealed envelope carefully and extracted the message, a grin as vibrant and lethal as it could get spreading across his face. 

Surprise. I'm nearby. Come find me. The tiny, delicate writing of the author teased up at its intended target. A flash of memory erupted through his mind, sending tingling fire through his body and groin. 

Justin entered the high school locker room. He was walking towards me into the steaming shower, his uniform already discarded on the cold, hard cement floor. The shower was running, a close second to the heat I felt between us. He was beautiful, graceful, moving in a way that made him look like a predator. I had never experienced such a rush, the thrill of getting caught, A smile; that warm, compassionate smile curved Justin's lips as he fell to his knees, those artful hands wrapping themselves around my ass, running over the contours no one should have known so well...he had me. Brian thought back fondly, his renegade right hand traveling downward. The memory had reached more than his mind. Justin, who had been a little more than a good time to his older accomplice then, took the liberty of pulling Brian's teeming erection into his mouth, the warmth inside far exceeding the fire pumping within their bodies. The boy's tongue, circling and stroking, was stronger than any Brian had ever felt, and in a different world he wondered if it was because Justin never stopped talking. A low, guttural groan escaped Brian's parted lips as his head grew heavier and fell, his eyes fluttering towards the ceiling. Justin was moving fast, as if by instinct, his mouth accepting Brian hungrily. The teenager knew what Brian wanted, what he needed, and provided in full. Steam had masked their naked bodies, but Brian's mind could still see the boy at work and raked his hands through the short blonde hair, pushing him, urging him to go further. His vision became starry, darkened by the rapid breath running through his lungs. Faster, harder, the two worked together to the ultimate finale. The full-body explosion nearly sent him to the floor, his legs weakened beneath his thin frame. But Justin was already up, away from the ground, his mouth slamming into Brian's with full-force, the tongue inside untiring. Brian pulled the boy against him, their bodies sliding in the water streaming from above. Unrelenting hands wrapped themselves into the dripping blonde mass atop Justin's head as Brian returned the kiss, a slice of pure bliss giving him the energy to keep going. Brian's hand slipped between the bond, gliding easily to Justin's hard-on and began... 

"Almost finished?" Ryder asked from behind him, the voice like Satan's second coming.

"Yeah." Brian answered in a gruff voice, hoping that the man didn't want to see him face to face. "Just getting some water." 

"Get to work." The man ordered, turning to leave. 

Brian couldn't resist. "Hey, Ryder, are things okay at home? I mean, you're not there so- " 

"Damnit, Kinney! Get to work!" He yelled, in full knowledge that he was in the presence of his best employee. 

Brian grinned, looking over the note again. Surprise. I'm nearby. Come find me. The same words that kept Justin in the gym long after the last bell cried out, only the first time it had been Brian's invite. Now it was his young lover who instigated the search. 

And Brian couldn't wait. 

* Justin doubted himself for the hundredth time that night as he waited in the Conference Room. Why couldn't he be unfaltering like Brian? The man was never phased by getting caught, constantly doing what he pleased, who he pleased, and when he pleased. When he came to St. James Academy, he showed no signs of worry, as if he would find someone else to fuck if Justin had not shown up when he did. No worries, no consequences. So why did Justin have to jump at every sound outside the door? What if Brian didn't come? What if he never saw the note? Or was too busy to care? Worse yet, what if he didn't remember the significance of the words? It was possible Brian had had many a rendezvous in different locker rooms over the years, lessening the special glow Justin thought they shared that day. More than that, the Conference Room held no sentimental value to Brian or to himself as the gym had. It had been over an hour since he left the note. Brian might have even gone home! How stupid was he going to look when he came home late and had to explain to the man where he had been? 

Sliding off the table, Justin pulled on his clothes. The room was cold, unlike the gym. It held no atmosphere or sexual energy. He sighed with defeat, angry at himself for even trying to match Brian in the Game. It was time to face the music. 

* Brian slipped his hand in his pocket, fingering the smooth piece of paper inside. Surprise. I'm nearby. Come find me. The words came into his mind as Justin's whispered voice, a low bedside murmur. Where would he be? The boy had deliberately made it harder, in more ways than one. There was no gym here, no showers, no classrooms, only hallways with full, moonlit windows. Justin could be hiding anywhere, and Brian would have bet money that the siren wanted him to hit a few dead ends on the way. The building was vast, its many rooms welcome concealment for a boy who had a severe spanking coming his direction.

A shadow moving along the opposite wall shocked him into attention. It was moving too fast to be Ryder, and too loosely in the moonlight to be the janitor. He doesn't want a search. Brian mused. He wants a chase. 

Brian slid up against the wall, moving to the corner where Justin would cross, his body eager to make the attack. 

The shadow of his young vixen stopped, as if unsure which route to choose. Then Brian saw his own shadow, just as his prey had. A small laugh, just audible enough for Justin to hear, prowled from Brian's throat. Justin's silhouette turned and ran, disappearing around another bend. A wry smile crawled onto Brian's lips. The chase was on. 

* Justin slipped into another hallway, his heart pounding in his chest. A door at the end of the hall led to the stairwell, a welcome direction as he ran. Brian had seen the note and he wanted what it promised. 

But Justin would not give up the prize without making the man work for it. 

His sneakers slapped against each cement step, echoing upwards crazily as his hand slid over the metal banister. The door hissed shut on the landing above, only to creak open almost instantly as fast-moving footsteps mirrored his own. A yip of excitement escaped Justin's lips without authorization as he continued on, finding the doorway to the next floor waiting to be opened. This one didn't squeak. 

Slipping inside, Justin pulled the door shut, trying to mask his path. A smile broadened on his young face, sweat beading above his lip. It wasn't exactly planned, but this turn of events would do nicely. If Brian ever caught him... 

Ducking down with a gasp, Justin hid against the door as his pursuer flashed past the slit of a window on his descent. The smile turned into a grin as Justin peeked his head into the stairwell and listened to the man's polished shoes being put to work. He was at least three floors below his prey. 

Justin giggled, the sound resonating off the walls and down to Brian, who stared upwards but did not see the boy. 

"Oh Justin!" He called in a sing-song voice. Another giggle answered him, then the hiss of a door. But which one? Justin was going to get it for this, Brian promised himself. Oh, you bet your ass. 

* Justin slithered through the confusing hallways with the full moon as his guide. It was nearing four in the morning, but the teenager was full of energy. His heartbeat had only quickened in the meantime, leaping into his throat and threatening to choke him if he didn't swallow something else soon. Leaning against the edge of one hallway, Justin made sure that Brian would see his shadow if the man chose the right door. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Justin saw a shadow moving towards him on the left. Slowly, surely, as if his purpose were one other than the divide and conquer of Justin's backside. It stopped. 

"Kinney, is that you?" The man asked tightly. Justin gulped and ran the other way, his breathing rapid again after slowing and waiting for Brian. His legs had a new reason to pick up speed. If Brian's boss caught him, he would certainly be arrested for breaking and entering. 

The gym never had so many restrictions. At least, not for him. 

Another shadow came along the opposite wall, running fast. Justin nearly ran into his hunter and jumped back with a quick gasp, running the other way and ducking into the first corridor he could find. 

Brian turned at the sound, running into the same hall Justin had in close pursuit. He growled dangerously and followed, his eyes on the rounded prize as it ran away. 

"Kinney!" Ryder yelled, not far behind them, though not near enough to see the chase.

Brian grimaced and leaped into an adjacent hallway as Justin turned another corner, both safe from the searching employer as he walked by. The man turned around after eyeing the walkway and left for different avenues of his quest. 

With a sigh of both relief and disdain, Brian followed Justin up to the last place he saw the boy before diving for safety and chose a direction. Straight ahead. 

* Justin slipped into the hallway to his left, knowing it would be a better idea if he avoided Ryder at all costs. He heard the man yell for Brian and winced, continuing to run, then ducking into an office. Silence flooded the corridor as Justin squatted behind a desk in the moon's silvery glow, his breathing returning to normal. A quieted squeal from the stairwell door proved that Brian had chosen the wrong path and was now heading away from his prize. Justin clicked his tongue with disappointment, the excitement dying down when he realized that he had to pee. Thirty minutes had passed since the last time he checked his watch, and the sun would be out in two hours. This had to wrap up before everyone came to work that morning. 

Then again, the whole school had been within earshot when Brian attended St. James Academy. 

Grinning and feeling at his naughtiest, Justin crawled to the door and listened, holding his breath as Ryder stalked passed with a trail of fury in his wake. He stifled a giggle, waiting a moment before he cracked the door as the man turned around, sliding out and running to the elevator. If he didn't make it to the bathroom, he feared he would explode. 

* Brian cursed his bad luck, jumping under the bottom landing as a door several floors above him hissed open and closed. The footsteps were too heavy to be Justin's, so he bided his time. Surprise. I'm nearby. Come find me. Justin's voice teased in his mind. Come fuck me until I can't stand up. Make me scream! Never stop! Brian shook his head and held his breath, urging the stiffening erection to have the patience the rest of his body had. 

"Damnit, Kinney!" Ryder bellowed, slamming the last door and heading out. 

Brian chuckled softly, running back up the four flights of stairs to where he had started, the hunter in him running at full force. You headed left, clever boy, but that is where you will be caught. There is a dead end on the left, and you will not have time to turn around without running into me or Ryder. You'll be trapped in one of those offices, and you had better be naked when I get there! 

* Justin sighed with relief as the elevator doors slid open with a small chime. He stepped inside and leaned against the back wall, hands in pockets. 

Brian ran out of an adjoining hallway at full speed and turned left. Justin stood up instantly, slamming the buttons on the silver panel hurriedly. Another small chime sounded as the doors began their agonizingly slow close. 

"Hurry!" Justin whispered as Brian's eager, predatory eyes came into focus at the end of the hall. The man had turned back and was running towards Justin with the target trapped and helpless. 

A laughing scream escaped Justin's reddened lips as he backed into the corner, squeezing his eyes shut as he prepared for the fucking of his life. Above him, Brian's disgruntled scream was muffled through the sealed elevator doors. Justin opened his eyes and gave a whoop of triumph. He only hoped he would reach the bathrooms before Brian figured out which floor he would actually get off on through the many lit buttons. 

* Brian ran back to the stairwell, taking the burn of defeat and moving on. "You're going to pay for this." He promised the teenager silently, swinging open one door and entering onto another floor. He listened for the chime and moved upwards. 

A low whistle greeted him on the next floor and Brian ran towards it. His body collided with the utility cart and trash bin of the janitor before he could stop. 

"Fuck!" He yelled angrily. 

"Hey, sorry." 

"Have you seen a little blonde boy running around here? Has the elevator let anyone off?"

"No, and I don't think so." 

Brian got up and brushed himself off, glad at least that the water had dried from his front, only to be replaced by the sweat of intense lust. He ran back to the door and ran into the cool cement shaft, opting for the next floor up. 

The elevator lay open, waiting for its next passenger. Brian sighed at the emptiness but got in, slumping against one side panel, hidden from anyone outside the box. "Okay, you've beat me." He muttered, wiping the sweat from his brow as the elevator closed its doors. It was nearing five o' clock. 

* Justin left the bathroom like a new man, the ground floor silent around him. He had no way of telling where Brian was, or where he was heading. As an afterthought, Justin slid his hand into his pocket and ruffled the condom packets resting inside, promising to give them good use as soon as Brian won the game, stopping to get a sip of water from the fountain at the front desk. As much as he wanted to feel Brian inside of him, Justin understood the fun of foreplay. The chase was half of the capture. 

He waltzed to the elevator, his sights on the fourth floor, perhaps, or maybe a little stint in the stairwell... 

With another chime, the elevator greeted Justin with open doors and he stepped inside, leaning with a groan against the back wall, pressing his face against the cold metal. 

Brian grinned, feeling more naughty and deceptive than he had ever felt. His luck, after so much searching, had finally shown through. He stepped behind the unsuspecting boy and pulled his white undershirt silently from his body. 

"Surprise." He uttered with malice. 

Justin screamed, turning around in time to see the hungry eyes of his tormentor. "Brian... hi!" 

"Don't hi me, imp." He said viscously, his hand slamming onto the emergency switch and stopping the movement midway between floors. 

"I think it's time for bed and- " Justin pressed himself against the wall, feigning his disappointment at being caught but unable to hide his eagerness. 

Brian covered the boy's mouth with his own, invading the warm area with a raging tongue. Boisterous, strong hands removed Justin's shirt as a fist grabbed a hold of the blonde mass of hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Belt buckles clattered to the floor beneath a pair of blue and a pair of white underwear, over shoes and socks. Hot sweat collided with cool flesh amid the red glow of emergency power. With a groan, Brian grabbed Justin's cock, hard, pressing his own body against the boy, pinning him against the cold door with all his weight. Feeling the boy shudder, Brian smiled, pushing him further against the chill. 

"You're going to pay dearly." He said, turning the teenager around and holding him there, reaching down into the pile of discarded laundry and removing a condom. 

Justin moaned with delight, his fingers splayed wide over the smooth, reflective metal surface. "Please." He begged, gasping at the feeling of Brian's hard intent inside of him. 

With his fingers still wrapped into Justin's hair, Brian pulled the boy's head back, locking his mouth over the eager lips once more with a furious passion. 

"Please." Justin repeated wantonly through the kiss, leaning endlessly into his lover. 

"Please?" Brian asked, pulling out suddenly and thrusting back in with powerful force. "Is this what you want?" 

Justin cried out, nodding, his hands slipping backwards to pull Brian closer. "This is what I want." 

"Good." Brian groaned, pushing the admittance away that when he thought this should never end, he meant more than just hard sex. A slow guitar played from the quiet speaker overhead, trying to pace the lovers but falling behind in a heartbeat. 

With ease, the older man slid Justin against another wall, the grin returning to his face as the boy shied away from the cold and pushed toward him with a squeal. 

"You're mean!" 

A low chuckle surfaced. "I know." Brian thrust into the blonde, faster, harder, breathing closely against Justin"s ear and adding to the goosebumps already spotting his delicate skin. 

The two seemed to be able to read each other, knowing what was right, what felt good. Brian brought Justin gently onto their pile of clothes on the floor, the couple never separating for an instant. Moans that drowned out the guitar solo filled the cage, eager heat replacing the cold morning air. A chorus of short groans bounced off each other as every movement caused a different reaction from each man, the smiles on their faces showing how bad they knew they were being. 

Justin leaned back for another kiss as the tight closeness intensified. Every time he got close, Brian would change his drive, only slightly, to keep him on edge. He was making the teenager pay, alright, and it was torture. Their lovemaking was never dull, had never lost its fervor. Even when Justin thought he knew the best feeling, the greatest orgasm, Brian would show him new plateaus to bliss. 

Brian curled his fingers around the base of his lover's hard cock, starting slow then pulling hard, matching his own thrusts into the boy. A quick tongue took hold of the soft earlobe beneath him, the sexual genius inside remembering all the most sensitive spots his young lover harbored. 

"Oh, please." Justin begged, feeling the fireworks only moments away, being held in place by the tormenting hands of Brian Kinney. 

Brian murmured huskily, though Justin could not understand the words besides "fuck!" and "god!" as the man pushed himself harder into his target, possessed by a spirit unknown to polite, reserved society. Squeezing his eyes shut, Brian braced himself for the explosion that threatened to exceed anything he had ever felt before. With Justin right behind him, their shouts made music that beat to their own hearts. 

Panting, Brian pulled away reluctantly, sliding beside Justin's naked body. Stars dotted his vision as deeply as the real night sky could. A single word crossed his mind but he let it slip away: Paradise. 

Justin nestled against Brian, blue eyes turned to look at the man's spent face. He searched through his uncertainties and disquiet about whether the man thought this was a bad idea - nothing remained that proved any emotion besides true ecstasy behind those closed hazel eyes. 

"Magic." Justin murmured quietly, resting his head against Brian's neck. Trailing a finger around the man's nipple, Justin matched Brian's smile, flattening his palm on the bare chest. 

Brian nodded, resting his hand on top of Justin's, his breathing slowing, regulating as it entered the realm of sleep. He could sense the warm body beside him, could feel the comfort being next to him brought. It was eternal, this feeling, if not in sleep than in reality. So why could he still not admit it aloud to the one person who had ever caused him to feel so content? He could find no words to describe the depth or the fear of losing such a profound happiness. It was because of this fear of loss, because of his fear of... 

Love. Brian Kinney could not love. He could not be loved. He was a selfish, heartless shit who only believed in fucking. Wasn't that the impression Justin should have been under from the very beginning? Only the boy did not give up on him. He still believed in him, in his ability to find love some day. Those naive ideals had brought new life into Brian, practically forcing it down his throat until he believed that even a heartless shit could be in love and be loved in return. Even if he couldn't show it, no matter how much he wanted to. 

Eventually, didn't everything good have to end? 

"We can't sleep in here." Justin reminded him, pulling Brian back to the reality of the situation by squeezing his hand. "Its time for work. 

"Fuck him." Brian grunted, trying to turn away from Justin. 

"You better not." Justin teased, handing Brian his undershirt and pulling his own over his head, knowing that as Brian got into his slacks, the man was angry. The jerky movements, the rapid huffs of breath, for some reason he was angrier than Justin had seen him in a long time. 

Brian caught the boy's questioning stare, the glitter of tears in his blue eyes. "It's not you." He said quickly, looking away from the pain in his youthful face. It surprised him how well they could read each other and wondered if all people who had grown so close could do the same. All good things must come to an end. He thought sadly. 

"What is it?" Justin demanded, tying his shoes feverishly, scolding himself privately for waking the man from his dozing. 

"I was thinking... " 

"Usually a sign of intelligent life, especially so soon after orgasm, go on." Justin teased, sitting back against the corner across from Brian. 

"There's this poem, Natures first green is gold, her hardest hue to hold. Her early leafs a flower; but only so an hour.. I don't remember the rest, but that's not the important part, because it ends with 'Nothing gold can stay'. I read it in high school and... I don't know. Forget it." 

"Brian? I never took you for the poetry type." He smiled. "It goes like this: Natures first green is gold, her hardest hue to hold. Her early leafs a flower; but only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf. So Eden sank to grief, so dawn goes down to day. Nothing gold can stay. It's Robert Frost. My favorite poem." Justin stood up, wrapping his hands around the older man's thin waist. "It's so beautiful, why did that poem upset you?" 

"Nothing gold can stay, don't you see?" Brian shifted uncomfortably. He had brought himself too deep into his feelings and now he was trapped because Justin was there with him. 

"A sunset cannot stay, Brian. Fall turns into Spring, to Summer, to Winter." 

"It all ends and it's your favorite poem?" Brian sighed. Justin knew before he had that this would never last... 

"It's my favorite because even though nothing gold can stay, it can never leave forever either! A sunset fades, only to come back the very next day, more beautiful than ever. Winter goes back into Fall and the seasons run again, brand new." Justin smiled warmly, putting a hand over Brian's heart. "This-" "us-" He gestured around the elevator. "We cannot stay here because people need to get to work and don't want to use the stairs. You have work to do, but when you're done, you'll come home and we can start again. Hotter than ever." His smile faded as a tear slipped down Brian's cheek and the man instantly turned away. "Nothing gold can stay forever, but nothing gold can stay away." Justin continued, his fingers gently coaxing his lover's chin until their eyes met. "Everything ends, but there are always going to be new beginnings, Bri. New places, new heights together, eternally beautiful. That's what I get out of the poem." 

"All I saw were dead leaves under gray Pittsburgh snow." Brian took a deep breath, forcing the emotion away. 

"That's why I'm here." Justin reached up and kissed him. "You deserve a little life once in awhile." Brian needed someone to take care of him, to heal him, but Justin knew he didn't need to hear about it. He liked the fact that Brian would have walked out naked if he didn't make him get dressed. Then again, the man's brash attitude was what first attracted Justin to him, the fact that he walked right up to get what he wanted, those hazel eyes fixed on the prize. Brian Kinney wanted people to know he didn't give a shit. 

Only he did, certainly now if he hadn't then. 

Brian glanced at his young lover; studied the blue eyes lost deep in thought. With a satisfied smile, Brian leaned against the wall. He could not read Justin like everyone else, no matter how hard he tried. Justin never left him in the dark, he never stopped talking, saying what was on his mind, so no one could ever be in the dark about what he was feeling. It would take some time before Brian could be that free again.

Until then, he could do what he did best: Justin Taylor. 

Brian yanked his white shirt over his head, pulling Justin against him. A smile danced over his lips in the red light as quickly as the erection rose beneath his white underwear.

"Feeling better?" Justin pressed, nimble fingers slowly unzipping the man's slacks. 

Brian nodded. If he could find an erotica-induced paradise again just by listening to the meaning of a poem from those red lips, then he -had- to find out what another orgasm felt like. And until he proved to Justin that they could indeed sleep in the elevator, he would simply have to fuck him senseless. 

Especially if it meant he got to miss work.


End file.
